Sakura of the Garden
by SakuraLina
Summary: After the ritual that would have let Oda Nobunaga be reborn into the 6th Sky Demon King was stopped, the people of Japan were teleported to a new, unfamiliar world called Maple World. Kanna is determined to end this once and for all, but the huge gap between the "start" and "end" brings her obstacles to overcome and questions to answer in Maple World.


Hello! This is my first fanfiction on this site, so I apologize if the format looks weird or something. I hope it doesn't. . I just made this account yesterday. (August 19, 2013) I know the title is a little strange, but there's a good reason for it. I would like to warn you though, the characters may be a bit OOC (out of character). I have no idea what Hayato's personality is like. I'm considering making one on MapleStory just to find out. I have also altered some parts of the storyline events in the game here. Please be aware that there ARE spoilers for those of you who haven't done Kanna's storyline yet. For example, there's 1 fact that's revealed in this chapter from one of the Level 120 quests. It isn't too important, but a spoiler is a spoiler. Read at your own risk!

Let me tell you that somewhere in this story, there WILL be some violence and blood. That's why this is rated T. It won't happen in this chapter, though.

There will be romance in this story, although I'm not sure if I should go with Kanna x Hayato or Kanna x Ranmaru. Any suggestions?

* * *

Ayanokouji Kanna, student of the great Spirit Walker, Tsuchimikiado Haruaki, chatted with Mouri Motonari, the expert tactician, about her work for the day. Her eyes reflected the vibrant hues of the breathtaking sunset, fooling everyone into thinking that she was perfectly fine. Well, _almost_ everyone. She fooled everyone _except_ for four certain people who were close to her, although two of them were foxes. They were Haruaki, Haruaki's fox named Haru, her own fox named Haku, and Hayato. When they (except for Haku) came running over, they all frowned slightly at the dull eyes hiding behind the sparkling sunset illusion. A split second later, her dull lilac eyes shone brilliantly as Haruaki, Haru, and Hayato caught her attention. She happily rejoiced at the sight of her master, Haruaki, and a familiar messy brown-haired samurai.

"Haruaki! Hayato! I'm so glad that both of you are safe!" She hugged her master, and then proceeded to hug Hayato. The brown-haired samurai, who had noticed the previous dull gleam in her eyes, leaned closer to Kanna, as if he was inspecting her closely. Her face turned a brilliant shade of bright red as blood quickly rushed to the surface. Their faces were just mere centimeters apart and the sounds of their breathing were quite audible by both of them.

"W-what are you doing, Hayato?" The samurai slowly rose and moved his face away from Kanna.

"Are you sure you're fine, Kanna? Your face is bright red." Kanna face palmed herself. Of course. Sometimes Hayato was totally…clueless. A bright smile took over her slightly annoyed face as she remembered that both Haruaki and Hayato returned after they were missing for days, which caused her to worry.

"It's alright! I'm fine! How are you and Haruaki? Are you both alright?"

"Yup!" He winked at her, making her blush a bit.

"Isn't that right, Haruaki?"

Yes of course. I see that my little Spirit Walker and her fox are as lively as ever." Haruaki gave them a gentle smile. The mentioned pair smiled, too, basking in the attention of their master. Haru pouted, noticing that she wasn't receiving any attention.

"Ah! Haru, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you!" Kanna gently petted the magnificent fox, earning a few wet licks form it. Haku quickly scurried over as fast as his paws coud take him, snuggling against his mother's side affectionately. He wagged his tail playfully as Haru played with her son. Haruaki decided to chat with Motonari, and Hayato showed off his skills to the other swordsmen. Kanna smiled at the peace… for now. She sat on a simple wooden bench, using this peaceful environment to think.

Some children passed by, chattering loudly and pointing at the foxes. Spirit Foxes were given to some of the most talented Spirit Walkers. There were only a few of them in Momijigaoka, even though it was a place where some of the greatest warriors gathered. The children came along with their family members, who were all from the Mushroom Shrine, where the villagers, who were unable to fight, lived after a beam of light teleported everyone from Japan to Maple World. Since the sky was displaying its beautiful colors and the sun was walking to its bed, only a handful of them were here. The rules in Momijigaoka required the villagers to go back to Mushroom Shrine before night. Kanna remembered feeling powerless and weak when she discovered that her powers were all gone as she stepped onto the soil of this new, unfamiliar world. She now adjusted a bit to this strange world, but it was clear that she wasn't comfortable here.

The recent memories of the battle in Japan came back to her, each one detailed and vivid as if the battle had just happened. A particular scene which included battling Ranmaru, her classmate, proudly revealed itself in front of the other memories of the war. She lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes, as she recalled that memory of hers. Why? Why did it happen? She clenched her hands into fists in frustration, ignoring the pain caused by digging her nails into the peachy flesh of her palm. She could never understand that power-hungry jerk; that was for sure.

After Haru left with Haruaki to take a look around Momijigaoka, Haku sensed his owner's distress. He walked over to the spot where Kanna was sitting and jumped up onto the bench besides her lap. Her clenched fists and lowered head was enough for him to know that she wasn't happy. Knowing that provoking her could somehow break her thoughts, Haku searched the area desperately for an idea of how to carry out his new task. He spotted a certain samurai and smirked.

"Hey, Kanna!" The Spirit Walker jerked her head up at the sound of her name. She looked left and right, trying to find the person that called her. Or in this case, a creature. "Over here!" She quickly turned her head to the source of the sound, only to find a cunning spirit fox with a sly smile plastered onto his smug face.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" An irritated Kanna frowned at the one who disturbed her thoughts.

"You like Hayato, don't you?"

"W-what n-nonsense are you talking about?" A faint blush crept onto her face. She then looked away.

"Ooh, you're stuttering. Seems suspicious that a proud girl like you would do that, isn't it? And you're looking away. And you're even blushing! Three points for me!"

"Do you have any proof?" She crossed her arms.

Haku's smirk widened even more, much to Kanna's dismay. The final part of this crafty plan would be set into motion as he stated an embarrassing moment.

"Oh, puh-lease, don't give me that look. I thought your face transformed into a tomato when you saw Hayato."

The teasing fox knew that it wasn't entirely true, but it was necessary to change things up a bit when attempting to provoke someone. And Haku succeeded in doing that. Kanna's face had turned completely red as she fumed with anger.

"I'll get you back for this! No more Star Candies!"

"No, Kanna, please don't do that!" He loved Star Candies and would be absolutely depressed without being able to eat them, but snapping Kanna out of her melancholy thoughts was definitely worth it.

The angry Spirit Walker reached for the fox's tail, but Haku was clever enough to jump out of the way the moment her hand moved. The stars twinkled into existence as if they were laughing at the sight of a girl chasing a fox around and yelling occasional shouts of 'Come back here!' and 'You'll pay for this!' as the sun climbed onto its bed, about to fall into a peaceful slumber any time now.

* * *

And that's the first chapter! I'm working on the second chapter now!

This chapter is like the "calm before the storm". It's just a happy chapter that just introduces everyone and the setting.

You may be wondering,'Why are Hayato and Haruaki running over? (SPOILER ALERT!) Doesn't Kanna find a mysterious fox tail that was actually Haruaki?' Well, I did say that I changed some parts of the storyline.

Usually, some people don't really care too much about the pets, animals, familiars, etc. I actually do. I believe that Haku is an important character. He actually communicates with Kanna and has his own personality and preferences. Since I think it would be quite boring if Haku is just a spirit fox who only just buffs Kanna, I made him one of the main characters.

Oh, one more thing. I made up Haruaki's fox's name.

I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
